Sophie and Bunny
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: The life and times of Sophie Bennett and her ever changing, ever complicated relationship with one E. Aster Bunnymund.


Because I have major writers block with my other stories and finally watched ROTG a couple weeks ago.

* * *

"_And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

― Roald Dahl

* * *

The first time Sophie Bennett saw E. Aster Bunnymund, she was just two years old. He was knocked out cold and had barely caught her attention, her mind more focused on the glass ball she found.

The second time she saw him he was in a foul mood. She wouldn't realize it till years later but it was because she had snuck into his home. It wasn't long before his whole attitude changed and he became gentle and kind towards her. He showed her around his home and she helped him paint eggs and herd them towards the tunnels. She fell asleep in his lap, the warmth and softness of his fur making the best bed.

The third time she saw him was in her neighborhood of Burgess. He was with his fellow guardians and her with her brother and his friends. He had passed her an egg that night, whispering quietly that he would miss her. She smiled and laughed at him, her hands coming up to pet the fur at the base of his ear.

She didn't see him again that year, or the year after that. But she never lost her faith in the giant rabbit, and it was with quiet exhilaration that she spotted him once more on Easter morning when she was five years old.

His back was to her as he hid carefully between two bushes. He held a basket in one hand, stray eggs grouped together and Sophie was momentarily bewildered at their legless bodies. But soon that thought was forgotten as she crept closer to the bipedal bunny. His ear twitched but he made no indication to hearing her, so Sophie decided to surprise him. Once she was a couple feet away she leapt onto his back, her face nuzzling into the warm fur of his back.

He leapt a little in shock but calmed down as soon as heard her delighted giggles.

"That you, ankle biter?" He asked in quiet amusement, his voice drawling in the familiar aussie accent. She giggled and wrapped her arms tighter in affirmative.

"Why're sneaking up on me, tyke? Shouldn't you be out looking for some googlies?" Sophie laughed and repeated googlies. Who said googlies?

"Why're you hiding Bunny?" Sophie asked once Bunny was able to reach behind him and swing her to the front. He settled her in his lap and smiled down at the gold bunny ears she wore on her head.

"Not hiding," He corrected her. "Just making sure me eggys make it out to you kids. That Pitch bloke 'as made me pretty flighty when it comes to Easter." Sophie wrinkled her nose at the name. She hadn't met Pitch but had heard stories about him from her brother Jamie. A man who thrived on fear was not someone she ever wanted to meet.

"Pitch is scary?" She asked in childish curiosity, her eyes meeting Bunnymund's.

"Nah, he's just a bounce." He replied offhandedly, reaching down to tweak her golden bunny ears. Sophie scrunched her face up in confusion at the aussie slang but soon turned her attention back to the basket of eggs nestled in his basket.

"How come there are no legs?" She asked while pointing to the basket he held in a loose grip.

"Well that's cause my magic ain't in it anymore, Soph. When my magic leaves, it goes back to being a regular egg." She looked to him then back to the egg. Carefully reaching into the basket, she pulled out a green egg covered in purple swirls and held it in both hands. Then she seemed to puff up and turn red, causing Bunnymund to react.

"Sophie, what are you-!"

"Giving….it….magic!" She said, trembling with the effort of her magic transfusion. Bunnymund paused at that before he let out a small chuckle. He pushed out a small amount of his Easter magic and watched as Sophie's face melded from shock to happiness as the small egg grew a pair of legs. It fluttered them futilely in her grip and Sophie turned to bestow Bunnymund with a toothy smile filled with accomplishment.

"I did it!"

"Yep, Soph, seems you've got a bit of magic in you." He said, gracing her with one of his rare smiles.

"Magic?" She echoed, "Enough magic to make you come back?" Bunny regarded her with a contemplative look. Then he gave reached under his gauntlet and pulled out a small ring.

"Meant to give this to you last Easter but I ended up loosing track of time." He reached for her hand and placed it on her ring finger and Sophie looked at it curiously when he was done.

It was silver band with a multi-colored jewel in the middle. Its colors continuously shifted and swirled, never quite staying on any singular color. It was the single most beautiful thing she was ever given.

"This is a magic ring Sophie. One that will let you call me whenever you want."

Her eyes flew to his in open astonishment.

"Really!?" He smiled and nodded before flying back flat when Sophie squeeled and launched herself into hugging his neck.

"Thank you Bunny," she said quietly, nuzzling the soft fur of his neck. He laughed and reached around her to return the hug.

"No problem Ankle-biter…just remember that it'll only work if you believe."

"I'll always believe, Bunny. Always."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

September 6, 2013-Complete

I'm thinking about going to five to ten chapters for this one


End file.
